hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshihiro Togashi
|name = Yoshihiro Togashi |kanji = |rōmaji = Togashi Yoshihiro |also known as = TogaP (とがＰ) Nickname Shonen Jump Issue 14 (Chapter 1), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment. |signature = |gender = Male |age = - . <=9|0|}} >=4.27|0|1}}}}-1966}} |height = 171 cm (5′7″)Tezuka Prize Article for Buttobi Straight ( ) |weight = 78 kg (~171.96 lbs) 2014Shonen Jump Issue 27 (Chapter 356), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment. |birthday = April 27, 1966 |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood = A |status = Alive |affiliation = ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' Magazine |previous affiliation = Yamagata University |occupation = Manga Artist (since 1986) genre, [[wikipedia:Shōnen_manga|''shōnen''] subject] |previous occupation = Yamagata University Student |relatives = Unnamed Mother Hideaki Togashi (Younger brother) Naoko Takeuchi (Wife) 1999 2 Unnamed Children |image gallery = yes}} Yoshihiro Togashi ( , Togashi Yoshihiro), born April 27, 1966 in Yamagata Prefecture (Japan), is a Japanese manga artist. He began drawing manga at an early age; while he attended college, the publishing company Shueisha recognized his talent. Togashi has authored numerous manga series in different genres during the past three decades. He is perhaps best known for writing and illustrating the ''YuYu Hakusho'' and Hunter × Hunter series, both of which have been published in the popular ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' magazine. Togashi is married to Naoko Takeuchi, the author of ''Sailor Moon''. Biography Early Life Born in Shinjō, Yamagata"Vol.13[巻頭インタビュー冨樫義博]" The First Page Interview Yoshihiro Togashi (in Japanese). Yamagata River and National Highway Office. Archived from the original on 2006-02-04. Retrieved 2009-12-17.Fujie, Kazuhisa & Wyman, Walt (2005). YuYu Hakusho Uncovered: The Unofficial Guide. Tokyo, Japan: DH Publishing Inc. pp. 11–2. to a family that owned a paper shop,"Manga Planet Visits....Yoshihiro Togashi's Childhood Home - Manga Planet". Manga Planet. 2018-04-05. Retrieved 2018-04-18. Togashi began drawing manga casually in his first to second year of elementary school.Togashi, Yoshihiro (2003). "Interview: Yoshihiro Togashi". Shonen Jump. San Francisco: Viz Media. 1 (5). ISSN 1545-7818. In high school, Togashi joined the fine-arts club; he later enrolled at Yamagata University where he studied education in the hope of becoming a teacher. During college he submitted some of his manga work to ''Weekly Young Jump'', published by Shueisha. In 1986, at age 20, he authored a manga titled Buttobi Straight (ぶっとびストレート, Buttobi Sutorēto) for which he received the Tezuka Award, the most prestigious award for new comic artists in Japan."SHONEN JUMP: Yoshihiro Togashi". ''Shonen Jump''. Retrieved 2009-12-05.Togashi, Yoshihiro (October 1989). 狼なんて怖くない!! [Ōkami Nante Kowakunai!!]. 1. Shueisha. p. 145. ISBN 978-4-08-871336-6. Another manga by Togashi titled Jura no Mizuki (ジュラのミヅキ) was an honorable mention in Shueisha's first annual Hop Step Award Selection magazine, published in 1988.ホップ☆ステップ賞 Selection [Hop Step Award Selection]. 1. Shueisha. March 15, 1988. p. 69. ISBN 978-4-08-871111-9. After having given up his goal of becoming a teacher, Togashi was contacted by an editor of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' during his senior year of college, who asked him to move to Tokyo. Career Togashi's earliest published works for Shueisha included Ōkami Nante Kowakunai!! (狼なんて怖くない!!, lit. I'm Not Afraid of the Wolf!!), a collection of comedy manga short-stories. Weekly Shōnen Jump published some of the stories prior to a ''tankōbon'' release in 1989. Between 1989 and 1990, Togashi authored ''Ten de Shōwaru Cupid'' (てんで性悪キューピッド, lit. An Ill-tempered Cupid in Heaven), a four-volume romance manga involving the relationship between a normal, human boy and a beautiful, devil girl. In 1990, Togashi made a name for himself with his next series ''YuYu Hakusho'' (幽☆遊☆白書, lit. Poltergeist Report). Based on his interests in the occult and in horror films, the plot features the character Yusuke Urameshi, who is killed and brought back to life as a "Underworld Detective". The manga, which lasted 175 chapters over 19 tankōbon from 1990 to 1994, went on to sell over 50 million copies worldwide, earned Togashi a Shogakukan Manga Award in 1994, and received a hit anime adaptation."Atari and Funimation Expand Relationship with New Publishing Agreement; Atari to Produce Video Games Based on FUNimation's Yu Yu Hakusho Hit Anime" (Press release). Beverly, Massachusetts: Business Wire. May 15, 2003. Retrieved 2010-09-08.小学館漫画賞: 歴代受賞者 Manga Award: Past winners (in Japanese). Shogakukan. Archived from the original on September 29, 2007. Retrieved 2007-08-19. Togashi next authored Church!, a ''dōjinshi'' series.Togashi, Yoshihiro. YuYu Hakusho. 1. Viz Media. May, 2003. p. 187. ISSN 978-1-56931-904-8. In 1995, he created ''Level E'' (レベルＥ), a science fiction-comedy manga. Comprising three volumes, it was first published in Weekly Shōnen Jump in 1995 and ran until 1997."レベルE/1" E/1 (in Japanese). Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-872071-5. Retrieved 2009-12-05."レベルE/2" E/2 (in Japanese). Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-872072-2. Retrieved 2009-12-05."レベルE/3" E/3 (in Japanese). Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-872073-9. Retrieved 2009-12-05. Level E was adapted into an anime television series in 2011."Yoshihiro Togashi's Level E Manga Gets Anime in 2011". Anime News Network. October 25, 2010. Retrieved 2010-11-13. Togashi's next major series Hunter × Hunter (ハンター×ハンター), an action-adventure manga, began serialization in 1998. The story revolves around the protagonist Gon Freecss, a young boy in search of his father, who is a legendary, elite member of society called a "Hunter". This manga also performed very well commercially, with the first 20 volumes selling nearly 55 million copies in Japan as of August 2011."『HUNTER×HUNTER』日本テレビ系にてアニメ化決定！" by NTV to animation Hunter × Hunter! (in Japanese). Famitsu. August 2, 2006. Retrieved 2011-09-04. In 2008, Togashi tied with ''One Piece'' author Eiichiro Oda as the fifth favorite manga artist from a poll posted by the marketing research firm Oricon."Oricon: Nana's Yazawa, DB's Toriyama are Most Popular". Anime News Network. March 4, 2008. Retrieved 2010-09-05. In 2017, Togashi wrote the two-chapter manga Akuten Wars (悪天ウォーズ). It was illustrated by Hachi Mizuno and published in the September and November issues of Grand Jump Premium.""Hunter x Hunter" Author Teams Up With Rookie On Short Manga". Crunchyroll. August 19, 2017. Retrieved 2018-02-22. Personal Life Togashi is married to Naoko Takeuchi, the manga artist of ''Sailor Moon''. The two were introduced at a party hosted by Kazushi Hagiwara in August 1997. The following year, Takeuchi assisted Togashi for a short time by adding screentone to his manga Hunter × Hunter.Takeuchi, Naoko (January 1999). "武内直子姫の社会復帰ぱーんち!!(Round 2)" Naoko Takeuchi's Return to Society Punch!! (Round 2). ''Young You'' (in Japanese). Shueisha. Togashi and Takeuchi were married on January 6, 1999. In attendance for the ceremony were several fellow manga artists and voice actors from both the Sailor Moon and YuYu Hakusho anime series.Takeuchi, Naoko (March 1999). "武内直子姫の社会復帰ぱーんち!!(Round 4)" Naoko Takeuchi's Return to Society Punch!! (Round 4). Young You (in Japanese). Shueisha. The couple have two children and have collaborated on a children's book titled Oobo— Nu— Tochiibo— Nu— (おおぼーぬーとちぃぼーぬー), which Takeuchi wrote and Togashi illustrated.Togashi, Yoshihiro (December 25, 2009). 名前 [Name]. Hunter × Hunter. 27. Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-870065-6.おおぼーぬーとちぃぼーぬー Nu— Tochiibo— Nu— (in Japanese). Kodansha. Retrieved 2009-12-06. Togashi enjoys board-game-style video games and bowling with his family. He also likes watching horror movies,Togashi, Yoshihiro (October 1989). 狼なんて怖くない!! Not Afraid of the Wolf!! (in Japanese). Shueisha. p. 77. ISBN 978-4-08-871336-6. and considers ''Don't Look Up'' and ''Dawn of the Dead'' his favorites. Togashi cites visual effects designer H. R. Giger as a major influence. Togashi suffered from an immense amount of stress while working on YuYu Hakusho, which caused him inconsistent sleep patterns and chest pain.Togashi, Yoshihiro (1994). Yoshihiro Togashi Speaks. ヨシりんでポン!de Pon! (in Japanese). pp. 13–4. On March 29, 2011, Togashi and his fellow manga artists posted messages on the official Shōnen Jump website in support of the victims of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami.ジャンプのマンガ家から被災者のみなさまへのメッセージが続々届いてます message to the victims from the authors of Jump manga (in Japanese). Shueisha. March 29, 2011. Archived from the original on May 17, 2011. Retrieved 2011-05-07. He has a younger brother named Hideaki Togashi, who is also a manga artist. The Togashi Paper Store run by his mother is still open in Shinjō, Yamagata. She welcomes fans and sells limited edition Togashi goods."Manga Planet Visits....Yoshihiro Togashi's Childhood Home - Manga Planet". Manga Planet. 2018-04-05. Retrieved 2018-04-18. Style Manga critic Jason Thompson stated that Togashi is no ordinary manga artist and does things his own way, explaining that his first few one-shots were a mix of school comedy and "splatter-film horror references." Then, at age 24, Togashi created a hit with the supernatural fighting comedy YuYu Hakusho, one of the obvious imitators of the ''Dragon Ball'' formula of "start out as a comedy and then, once the readers like the characters, have them kick the crap out of each other." But rather than continue the series for as long as possible to maximize his profit, Togashi ended the series abruptly by turning the fighting manga back into a comedy. He then created the "0% fighting and 100% humor" science-fiction horror manga ''Level E''."Jason Thompson's House of 1000 Manga - Hunter x Hunter". ''Anime News Network''. April 26, 2012. Retrieved 2018-02-22. Togashi's style of artwork began with screentone but gradually developed into minimalism. Both Rika Takahashi of EX.org and Claude J. Pelletier of ''Protoculture Addicts'' found the art style in Hunter × Hunter to be much simpler than YuYu Hakusho and Level E.Takahashi, Rika. "Hunter x Hunter". EX.org. Retrieved 2018-02-22.Matsuda, Miyako; Pelletier, Claude J. (June 2001). "Anime Stories: Hunter X Hunter". ''Protoculture Addicts''. No. 66. Protoculture Inc. pp. 64–5. ISSN 0835-9563. Thompson noted that artwork during Hunter × Hunter's magazine run is often "sketchy" and missing backgrounds, but Togashi goes back and fixes it for its collected tankōbon release. He also wrote that Togashi has a love of gore and noted that some panels in Hunter × Hunter are apparently censored for gore by being covered with screentone. Since 2006, Togashi has taken numerous lengthy hiatuses while serializing Hunter × Hunter."Graphs, Charts Chronicle Hunter x Hunter Manga's Many Hiatuses". Anime News Network. 2016-02-24. Retrieved 2018-02-22. Some were due to illness and lower back pain,"Hunter X Hunter on Hiatus". Anime News Network. November 16, 2005. Retrieved 2018-02-22."Hunter x Hunter Manga Goes on Hiatus With Plans to Return By End of Year". Anime News Network. August 31, 2017. Retrieved 2018-02-22. while the reasons for others were never disclosed."HunterXHunter To Resume Serialization". Anime News Network. August 30, 2007. Retrieved 2018-02-22."Hunter X Hunter Manga Put on Hold in Japan Again". Anime News Network. December 10, 2007. Retrieved 2018-02-22. Thompson speculated that Togashi's slow output is because he is a perfectionist who wants to do everything himself, noting that if he really wanted to, he could have his assistants do everything. In his 2017 book Sensei Hakusho, which recounts his time working as Togashi's assistant from 1990 to 1997, Kunio Ajino stated that Togashi was unusually generous to his staff."New Manga Creator, Veteran Continue Debate Over Assistants' Working Conditions". ''Anime News Network''. January 11, 2018. Retrieved 2018-02-22. Manga artists Nobuhiro Watsuki and Pink Hanamori have cited Togashi and YuYu Hakusho as an influence."Rurouni Secrets". Rurouni Kenshin Profiles. Viz Media. 2005. pp. 185–191. ISBN 978-1-4215-0160-4."Interview: Pink Hanamori". ''Anime News Network''. 2005-09-01. Retrieved 2018-02-22. He is one of the favorite artists of ''Naruto'' author Masashi Kishimoto.Kishimoto, Masashi (December 4, 2009). NARUTO―ナルト―秘伝·皆の書オフィシャルプレミアムファンBOOK. Naruto (in Japanese). Japan: Shueisha. pp. 74–81. ISBN 978-4-08-874834-4. Works Manga * Sensēha Toshishita!! (1986, later featured in Ten de Shōwaru Cupid Volume 4)センセーは年下!! [The Teacher is Younger!!]. Ten de Shōwaru Cupid. 4. Shueisha. March 24, 1994. p. 169. ISBN 978-4-08-871674-9. * Jura no Miduki (1987, featured in Hop Step Award Selection Volume 1 and later in Ten de Shōwaru Cupid Volume 4) * Ōkami Nante Kowakunai!! (1989, tankōbon published by Shueisha) ** Buttobi Straight (1987) ** Tonda Birthday Present (1987, published in Weekly Shōnen Jump) ** Occult Tanteidan (1988–1989, two parts published in Weekly Shōnen Jump) ** Horror Angel (1988, published in Weekly Shōnen Jump) ** Ōkami Nante Kowakunai!! (1989, published in Weekly Shōnen Jump) * ''Ten de Shōwaru Cupid'' (1989–1990, serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump) * ''YuYu Hakusho'' (1990–1994, serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump) * Church! (チャーチ！, Chāchi!) and co., self-published * ''Level E'' (1995–1997, serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump) * Hunter × Hunter (1998–ongoing, serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump) * Akuten Wars (2017, published in Grand Jump Premium, story only, illustrated by Hachi Mizuno) Other * Kamuten (かむてん) design Shinjō city's official mascot character] (1994)"Hunter x Hunter's Togashi Draws His Birth City's Magazine Cover" by Amanda Ellard. Anime News Network. August 13, 2016. Retrieved 2019-11-08.冨樫義博、地元・新庄の広報誌表紙を描く！「HUNTER×HUNTER」の面々も登場. Comic Natalie. August 9, 2016 15:48. Retrieved 2019-11-08.かむてんとは - 新庄市 Kamuten - Shinjo City. Retrieved 2019-11-08. * Yoshirin de Pon! (1994, YuYu Hakusho dōjinshi distributed at 1994 summer Comic Market) * ''Biohazard 3: The Last Escape'' Official Guidebook (1999, published by ASCII)Studio Bentstuff. "バイオハザード 3 ラスト エスケープ 公式ガイドブック 脱出遂行編 CONTENTS" [Biohazard 3: The Last Escape Official Guidebook Contents] (in Japanese). ASCII. Retrieved March 22, 2012. * Some undisclosed illustration arts from the "Dragon Kingdom" (ドラゴンキングダム, Doragon Kingudamu) trading card game (2000 presumably, published by Kraft.Heil) }} * ''Official Hunter × Hunter Guide'' (2004, published by Shueisha)"HUNTER×HUNTERハンター協会公式発行ハンターズ・ガイド" Hunter × Hunter Guide (in Japanese). Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-873701-0. Retrieved 2009-12-06. * YuYu Hakusho Who's Who Underworld Character Book (2005, published by Shueisha)幽・遊・白書 公式キャラクターズブック 霊界紳士録|冨樫 義博/(株)樹想社 Hakusho Who's Who Underworld Character Book (in Japanese). Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-873732-4. Retrieved 2009-12-04. * YuYu Hakusho Illustrations (2005, published by Shueisha)冨樫義博 幽・遊・白書画集|冨樫 義博 Hakusho Illustrations (in Japanese). Shueisha. ISBN 978-4-08-873733-1. Retrieved 2009-12-04. * Oobo— Nu— To Chiibo— Nu— (2005, published by Kodansha) * ''Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo R'' (2011, published by Shueisha)"｢アイシールド21｣の村田雄介氏が執筆した、週刊少年ジャンプ公認の｢漫画の描き方｣マンガ、ジャンプコミックス｢ヘタッピマンガ研究所R｣(集英社)が6月3日(金)に発売!" 21" was written by Dr. Yusuke Murata, Weekly Shōnen Jump's official "How to draw manga" comics, Graphic Novels "Hetappi Institute Comics R" (Shueisha), June 03 (Friday) released! (in Japanese). Dream News. June 3, 2011. Retrieved 2011-07-10. * Special Hunter × Hunter magazine cover (August 9, 2016, Kōhō Shinjō Shinjō|Shinjō city}} Public Relations magazine August issue no. 704) * "Jun Togawa with Vampillia"'s group illustration portraits (2017)"Hunter × Hunter's Yoshihiro Togashi Draws Avant-Garde Musicians" by Eric Stimson. Anime News Network. January 3, 2017 (21:45 EST). Retrieved 2019-11-08.冨樫義博が描き下ろし、戸川純 with Vampilliaのアーティストイラスト公開. Comic Natalie. January 1, 2017 22:00. Retrieved 2019-11-08. Unpublished Works * Trouble Quartet''Togashi, Yoshihiro. ''YuYu Hakusho. 1. Viz Media. May, 2003. p. 116 and 136. ISSN 978-1-56931-904-8. Featured in * Sensei Hakusho (先生白書) by Kunio Ajino (2017, published by East Press) Manga Endorsements * ''Ultramarine Magmell''Togashi's recommendation as seen in: * ''EX-ARM''Togashi's recommendation as seen in: * ''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba'' (on the 4th volume cover, Dec. 2, 2016)Togashi's recommendation as seen in: "Kimetsu no Yaiba Volume 4 Features Comment from Yoshihiro Togashi" translation by nifa. MANGA.TOKYO. 2016. Retrieved 2019-11-17.「鬼滅の刃」4巻帯コメントは冨樫義博！LINEスタンプもリリース. Comic Natalie. December 2, 2016 23:55. Retrieved 2019-11-17. * ''Shuukyoku Engage'' (lit. "Ultimate Engagement")Togashi's recommendation as seen in: * ''Nononono''Togashi's recommendation as seen in: * Flip Flap: Okamoto Lynn Tanpenshuu (lit. "Flip Flap: Lynn Okamoto's Short Story Collection")Togashi's recommendation as seen in: * ''Kōdai-ke no Hitobito'' (lit. "The Kodai Family")Togashi's recommendation as seen in: * ''Tonkatsu DJ Agetarō''Togashi's recommendation as seen in: Trivia * In 1998, Togashi voice acted in JSAT's Hunter × Hunter anime pilot,Shonen Jump Issue 33 (Chapter 18), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment. but the role played is unknown. * In the 1999 anime adaptation, Togashi voiced the examinee #86.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 13 (1999)Shonen Jump Issue 5-6 (Chapter 71), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment. * His favorite food is rice with curry.Shonen Jump Issue 25 (Chapter 148), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment.Shonen Jump Issue 27 (Chapter 184), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment.Shonen Jump Issue 31 (Chapter 187), Yoshihiro Togashi's author comment. * 2015 was Togashi's first year of not releasing any Hunter × Hunter chapters, likely due to health problems. * A character named Togashi appears in episode 42 and episode 50 of the 1999 anime. External Links * Profile at takeuchi-naoko.com * Yoshihiro Togashi at Anime News Network's encyclopedia * Hunter x Hunter Story Board Exhibit at the Shinjō Mogami Manga Museum Event Report Interviews * [https://web.archive.org/web/20140920232646/http://guan.livejournal.com/56961.html Transcript of interview in American Monthly Shonen Jump (archived)] * Interview with Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) * Interview with Eiichiro Oda (One Piece) * Interview with Fujimaki Tadatoshi (Kuroko no Basket) * Interview with Sui Ishida (Tokyo Ghoul) * Interview in Volume 0 * North American Shonen Jump's interview with Yoshihiro Togashi * Video Interview of Yoshihiro Togashi * Jump Ryu Vol.21: Yoshihiro Togashi References ar:يوشيهيرو_توغاشي cs:Yoshihiro_Togashi es:Yoshihiro_Togashi fr:Yoshihiro_Togashi id:Yoshihiro_Togashi pt:Yoshihiro_Togashi pl:Yoshihiro_Togashi ru:Yoshihiro_Togashi zh:冨樫義博 Category:Content